The Internet has become a popular source of entertainment and information. Most Internet content is designed for access via a web browser, making it difficult for access via most consumer electronics (CE) devices which lack typical computer keyboards. As a result, the Internet is generally restricted to access on personal computers (PC) or via cumbersome interfaces on CE devices.
With advances in hardware and software technologies, CE devices are becoming more powerful. Growth in network infrastructure and the falling prices of hardware have increased the availability of network-capable entertainment devices. Many users are configuring home networks including cable set-top boxes, digital television sets, home media servers, digital audio players, personal video recorders, etc. Home network consumers are also creating, storing and accessing more digital content through CE devices and PCs.
A second trend, running in parallel to the emergence of networked entertainment devices, is the growing use of the Internet for creating and publishing content. Greater broadband penetration and falling memory prices are enabling users to move ever larger media files, such as television (TV) shows and full-length movies, through the Internet.
However, there is a gap between the digital content on the Internet and the networked digital entertainment devices in that most Internet content is structured and organized for access via a web browser not a typical CE device. For example, typically a user searches for Internet information using a search engine or by directly accessing a known website via a PC. When using a search engine, the user is required to form an initial query and then iteratively refine the query depending upon the results obtained. As such, the user is forced to comprehend and analyze large quantities of information to identify/access the exact information the user is looking for. This process may work on a PC, but on CE devices that lack a keyboard and a mouse, the searching/refinement process is awkward and unpleasant. Moreover, users typically expect a “lean-back” experience when it comes to using CE devices in their homes and home networks. For instance, someone watching a television news program on a television may not be inclined to conduct an Internet search if such a search requires any effort more than pushing a few buttons on a remote control.